


Little Sister

by subject221B



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: But that's why fanfics are for, I know he doesn't, Loki have a sister, Not Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subject221B/pseuds/subject221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's little sister, which is just a piece of imagination from my brain, visits Loki when he is in his lovely prison. And have a little brother-sister talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, i know what you were thinking. 'Ugh, more OCs' 'Loki doesn't have any sisters'. Well, lets just pretend he have one, and he loves her so dearly.

The moment I saw it, I knew it was him. He was back with chains on his neck and his wrists. The guards dragging him along. It was such a long time since the last time I saw his black hair and those green eyes of his.

Loki and The All-Father talks about the great fault of Loki’s and decided to throw him into the gaol of Asgard. I visited him later that night, trying to have a small conversation with him. I cover myself with dark clothes, and I also cover my face so that the guards have a hard time spotting me. Loki sat silently on the little room of his, reading a magic book perhaps. I knocked on the magic glass a few times, making Loki jolted from whatever he was reading.

“Hello, Loki.” I can’t contain the excitement that flows through my veins. “What-? What are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here” he said with a worried look on his face. “Well, I thought you’ll be happier if I visit you” “Of course I’m happy, why wouldn’t i?” “Judging by the quizzical and worried look on your face, you weren’t that happy to see me”. He let out a sigh. “Yes, I do miss you. There, are you happy now?”.

A smile formed on my face. “Yes, I’m much happier than I was before”. “Good, then now you can go”.

_What?_

“Go? I risk myself to meet you here, and all you can say is ‘go’?! I mourned for you, Loki. Every single day. We all did. Me, your brother—“ “HE IS NOT MY BROTHER!”. I jolted out. “So I'm not your sister then?”. Loki lowered his head “No, you’re not”.

It is hurt to hear him said those words, despite the fact that he was gone for so long and now he had come back. I mirrored his action, lowering my head. Flash forward, a few seconds later, we were still surrounded by silence. “Well, just to let you know, I love you. As my brother, or maybe not genetically. I don’t care if you were adopted, it isn’t important. Mother, Thor, and me, and possibly, father, does not care about it.”

Loki retreated back to his favorite arm chair. “Oh, _your father_ do care about the fact that I’m adopted.”

“Oh, come on, Loki. Let’s not discuss it now—“

“You were the one that brought it up”

I let out a sigh. It was my fault to even having a conversation with him, but I couldn’t bear the fact that I missed him for a long time. “Look, I’m sorry.” I looked around me, to see if there were any guards walking around. “It’s been a long time, and I miss you very much. I thought you were dead, but—you’re here.” If the glass cage weren’t blocking the distant between Loki and me, I could’ve just jumped into him and hug him, and not letting him go. “I love you, brother.” I said to him before I retreated to my chambers.

I heard him mumble about something, but I cannot hear it clearly. And with that, I went back to my chamber and went into a deep sleep.

 

_“I love you too, little sister of mine”_


End file.
